Forretress (Pokémon)
Forretress (Japanese: フォレトス Foretos) is a dual-type Bug/Steel Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 31. Biology Physiology Forretress are a large round cocoon-like species of Pokémon with no visible limbs. They have two steel pinkish plates positioned on the top and bottom of their bodies. The plates cover most of the upper and lower hemispheres of the Forretress which are shaped with uneven grooves. This forms the outermost shell of a Forretress. A gap along the equator of their bodies exposes a second red shell beneath the outer shell. The red shell also has a smaller gap along the equator through which the eyes can be seen. Along with this, four tube-like spikes protrude out the four corners of the Forretress's equator. With the exception of the eyes and possibly the spikes, it is unknown what Forretress look like beneath the armor. Gender differences None. Special abilities Possibly the most frequently implemented ability of Forretress is its ability to freely move without the use of limbs. This is done by spinning, bouncing and likely rolling. It’s also possible that like many Pokémon, it aids its movements with , which would also explain its ability to float in the air for quite some time. In order to use certain attacks such as and protect itself when in danger, it can retract its spikes and completely closes its shell, essentially concealing all of the Pokémon’s vulnerabilities. When attacking, Forretress makes use of its exceptional spinning skills. It can spin , employ its steel shell to achieve a powerful attack, or release jagged pieces of its shell from its four tube like spikes in order to deter foes and even lay traps to protect itself. Behavior Forretress are generally peaceful Pokémon and spend most of their time dormant; attached to trees, resting, sleeping or waiting for food. If forced to, they could actively pursue prey or change locations with their buoyant mobility. Being a fully evolved and all around powerful Pokémon, they could easily attack with vicious force if provoked or threatened. Forretress are renowned for their secrecy and sternness on concealing their entrails. They almost never open their shells and when they do it lasts for no more than a fraction of a second. Habitat Forretress are mostly found attached to trees in large forests as they spend little time moving around while in the wild. Their location is not restricted to forests; however, they can be found in many areas provided there are plenty of trees around. Diet Forretress is mainly carnivorous and will wait for prey to come close to it. When within reach, Forretress will open its shell up and devour the creature whole at such a speed that it is impossible to see inside the shell if observing. Its diet would most probably consist of smaller bugs or Pokémon, although it’s not beyond its potential to eat anything organic that will fit in its mouth. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations |}} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|Tough|2}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|14|85|20|Cool|2||'}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10|Tough|2}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|Cool|2}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20|Smart|2}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution